The day Shikamaru came home drunk
by troublesomee
Summary: Inspiried by the credits. Shikamaru comes home from drinking with the other guys. Rated T for some sexual reference and swearing.


Shikamaru stumbles upon his own feet before his two hands meet the front door of their house.

 _Keep quiet_ his mind tells but he can't help himself from chuckling silent.

He'd never meant to drink this amount of alcohol but after they raised their glasses again and again for Naruto it just got out of control, something he wasn't used to. A displeased grunt escapes him as he searches for his keys in his pockets and couldn't make them out, an amount of swearing leaving his mouth.

Suddenly warm light dazzles him and his eyes press tightly together in confusion. „You know, you may want to stop with the explicit swearing when our precious son sleeps with an open window." her hands are on her hips but her face is decorated with a teasing smile. Shikamaru has a goofy grin on his lips, his eyes are still closed, but his ears recognize the voice and a warm feeling makes his heart skip a beat.

His fingers feel suddenly desperate to touch her skin so his arms stretch out to reach for her but he is only met by air.

„Opening your eyes may help, dummy." a frown appears between his brows and he shakes his head slightly already regretting it when the dark world turns to spin „It's too bright." it's hard to control his tongue but his drunk mind is sure he does the right thing.

 _The light will absolutely make him blind_

„Are your eyes closed since you got here? Your keys are lying in front of you on the ground." Temari is obviously amused by the state her husband is in since he doesn't allow himself often to loose control like this. Seeing the genius of Konoha standing there with his eyes pressed together and his arms in front of him like a zombie is a picture to remember.

Without warning the dark-brown orbs open and stare at the metal lying on the mat of their entrance. „Motherfuckers" his voice is sluggish and his eyes are dazed. His wife can't hold back a small chuckle and takes his hand „Let's get inside." brown eyes wander to their tangled hands and a crooked smile creeps on his face before he mumbles _**„soft**_ ". Her hand is indeed so soft under his touch, he swears to himself to never let go. Squeezing her hand gentle an other use for her slender fingers comes to his befogged mind and the sea green eyes which watched him amused widen in shock when their owner is pressed to the doorframe in a brusque motion. The figure of her willowy husband hovers over her his lips curled up in a ravenous smile and his eyes sparkling with feverish lust. His drunk clumsy movement from before instantaneous lissom while gliding his hands over her curves. Temari huffs amused and presses her palms against his chest to gain some space between them.

„I repeat myself, let's get inside my drunk perverted deer." his features change to more distressed ones but the sparkle in his eyes doesn't fade and he nods slowly following her step by step into their home never letting go of her hand.

„I have an brilliant idea" she sits him gentle down on their couch and cups his cheek with her free hand „I'll get you some water and then we are going to bed, hm." instead of letting her go Shikamaru pulls her closer to him making her stumble and sitting over his lap „You can't go." he buries his face in her neck his by alcohol toxicated breath on her most sensitive spot „Why?" she manages to say with what is left of her self control. He worked a lot lately to prepare everything for the ceremony and all the guests which visited Konoha to attend it. So there was little time left for them sharing more than just family time, after all the time with their son is more precious than her desires.

The man stares at their hands and seems to have a hard time putting the words in a reasonable order till he mumbles into her neck „Your hand is soft.". Temari laughs softly against his hair „Then how about going to sleep, ours hands can stay tangled."

 _„_ _No."_

„No?"

his voice is muffled by her skin when he answers slowly _„I want you."_ and a warm wave washes over his wife's body,

Shikamaru never has been this explicit, but instead of giving in she cleares her throat „Let's go upstairs". His head snaps up from her shoulder his face triumphant and she chuckles but a mischievous hint in her eyes. She was pretty sure the first thing her husband would do after laying on the bed was drifting off in a deep sleep.

It's much more complicated to get him upstairs without waking up her son than she expected but after finally closing their bedroom door a relieved sigh escapes her. „So?" his dark voice rings in her ears, the sleepy tone not unnoticed. „So?" she asks backs and removes his jacket accurately laying it on one chair, his eyes watching her movements and his mouth forms the words slowly _„I love you."_. Temari looks at her husband his face a mixture of tenderness and lust and his eyes fighting to stay open, her lips curl up in a gentle smile and she kisses him softly ignoring the strong taste of liquid _„I love you, too."_.

Their fingers are still intertwined when Shikamarus heavy eyes open in the morning, his head throbbing and his throat dry. "Good morning drunkard." her voice is still heavy with sleep when she snuggles closer to him one arme thrown over his stomatch and drawing little circles. "I am sorry." his voice is hoarse and he has to close his eyes to prevent the sharp headache. Temari chuckles and let her hand wander upwards to cup his cheek "It was kind of funny." her lips stay in a sly grin, her hand wandering back to his stomatch stroking it in soft motions before she adds "And I liked it when you told me you want me.". The cheeks of her husbands change their colour to a deep red before he opens one eye "Hn.". She grins wider "You know, when your hangover fades and Shikadai leaves to play with Inojin, I may have to try some of the red lacy lingerie on I didn't wear for a long time.". His wife pushes herself up to leave the bed "But for now, I'll get you and Shikadai some breakfast." she leaves him with a wink and Shikamarus lips are decorated with a crooked smile just before the headache lets him remember his irresponsiblity from last night.


End file.
